The Pocky Game
by tacitInkslinger
Summary: England and America are staying at Japan's house completely unaware of what plans the Asian nation has for the both of them. Hungary and Japan are plotting a trap; one that will lead England and his ex-colony to kiss. Completely innocently of course. Hungary and Japan's stratagem, however, may just lead to an awkward air around the two.


**Author's Note- Hi there! This was inspired by a comic I found online except it was quite a bit different. The only similarity is the Pocky and Japan being a fan-boy XD **

_**The Pocky Game~**_

On a cool summer morning in Kyoto, Japan, two countries waited as a third country shuffled through a closet in his temporary vacation home; which also happened to be where the other two men were boarding. America's attention span was dreadfully short in general but now, it was dangerously low as he watched his friend, Japan, unload a new game that he wanted his guests to test for him. Japan seemed to have finally found what he had been searching for. He turned to his visitors with a cardboard box that depicted some sort of chocolate candy that read _Pocky_ across the top-middle. He smiled.

"I'm going to be completely honest, Japan." England began. "It doesn't seem quite as fantastic as the other sweets you've produced in the past." Japan hid a grin that had been forming on his face. This wasn't about the appearance or taste, though Pocky _was_ quite delicious. Japan's fan-boy thoughts were interrupted. "What? We get to eat it?" America beamed, his sky-blue eyes growing massive with expectation. "Hai, that is correct." Japan replied. "AWESOME!" The man lunged towards the box,, only to trip over his own feet. He fell to the ground. "Oooouch." He whined. England smirked. _"Clumsy oaf."_ He thought to himself.

"Well, actually, you can't eat it _yet._" Japan said. "There's a game that has become quite popular with my country's young people. I wanted to see if any other countries might catch on. I assumed that if you like it, your people might as well." Japan lied about the last part. His intentions had nothing to do with spreading culture. But it wasn't his fault; he wasn't the only country with less-than-innocent reasoning for wanting them to play the game. In fact, Hungary was the one who had purchased the camera that was stashed in the Japanese man's kimono.

**Five Days Back-**

_"Hey, Japan." The startled country spun around and came face-to-face with one of the toughest nations, Hungary, sporting her notorious frying pan. "Uhhh" Japan was shaking with fear. Hungary looked at the man quizzically, but then realized the source of his worry. She turned her metallic death-weapon in hand a few times. "I just had a meeting with Prussia. That's the only reason why I have this right now." She explained. Japan was relieved._

_ "So I head you'll have America and England staying at your place for awhile, after the world meeting is over." She said casually. "Hai, I-" Japan began. "Would you please do me and everyone else a favor?" Hungary suddenly blurted out. Japan nodded. The woman spotted a particular French man a few feet away, speaking with what seemed to be a floating bear. She couldn't let him hear the situation. They had a sort of contest going on, about who could get the most couples together, and the main focus was yaoi. Hungary whispered into Japan's ear and pulled away, while slipping him a camera. "So, you'll do it?" she asked hopefully. "I guess" He answered. "Great! Try to get as many pics as you can! Oh, and be careful and don't delete any photos of Austria and Switzerland. I had to get Liechtenstein to take those, and her work is _not_ cheap." Hungary reminded him as she ran back to the conference room. Japan sighed. "How am I supposed to get them to do that?" He said under his breath. Then…__Lightbulb! __ The Pocky Game!_

**Flash Forward- **

England tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Are you going to explain its significance?" Japan nodded and continued. "First, you put one end in your mouth and the opposite end in America-san's."

"I call the chocolate end!"

"You git, it isn't necessary to interrupt Japan!"

"You're just being a sourpuss because you don't get the chocolate, Iggy!"

"Why you bloody little-"

"Ne! Listen!" Japan shouted uncharacteristically. The two bickering nations turned to the traditionally calm man, who was smoothing his kimono. "Now, you do that and then you both eat your end until you reach the center. The one who gets the last bit wins." He finished his explanation. There was silence for a moment. "Alright, let's do this!" America pumped his fist in the air like he was getting excited for a basket ball game. _"Hmm…I was expecting more complaints." _Japan thought.

It seemed like neither England nor America had pieced together the fact that their mouths were bound to touch _somewhere_ in between. The Asian country handed the youngest country one of the pocky sticks from the box. America took it and placed one end [the chocolate one] in his mouth. While he did so, the Brit moved to stand across from the blue-eyed nation. England held the other end of the treat carefully with his finger tips, so as not to drop it, until he managed to bring it to his mouth.

The two nations took a second to balance the pocky stick between them before turning their gazes to Japan. It was clear that the two thought of this as a competition, nothing more; and didn't understand that this was a cute, sometimes strange, game played by horny teenagers. Japan sighed, knowing that they would eventually realize the trick and proceed to blame him; but hey, it's for the sake of yaoi, right?

Japan nodded at the two in a "_Yes, you may start._" manner. And they did. America was chomping through it like a lawn mower but it took one bite for England to suddenly become conscious of how close their faces were. He paused in shock. His green eyes widened, staring at the nation in front of him who was coming up fast. Their mouths collided, most ungracefully, one might add. And at this, America finally reached the same discovery that England had. This was _indeed_ a kissing game. And yes, Japan _was_ taking a photograph with a digital camera that he had seemed to have pulled from thin air.

The two countries pulled away quickly, their hands covering their mouths. Japan had already stashed the camera back in his clothing. He smiled innocently, but fear of what the other countries would do to him shone in his usually apathetic eyes. The room was dead silent. Japan shuffled his feet uncomfortably, looking down. Then, he brought his eyes up to the unsure America and the tsundere England. "So…is it something you would be interested in?" The man inquired, hinting that it wasn't the pocky he was asking about. There was a pause and then…

"Why would you have such a bloody stupid and useless game for the youth of your country?" England angrily said, storming out of the room. Japan turned an embarrassed red and looked over to America to see his reaction. He had his face turned toward the ground, letting his golden hair fall over his eyes, his hands in the pockets of his bomber's jacket. "America-san, I..uh…" America had already started walking back to his bedroom. Japan sighed, defeated. When he was sure that America had left, he took out his cell phone and called Hungary.

"Hungary-chan?" he said when she picked up. "Yes?...Oh! Japan!" She squealed on the other end, obviously delighted to hear some news. Hungary composed herself and then asked "Did you get the picture?" Japan thought for a moment and pulled out his camera, flipping through. "Yes, but…I think that the plan made their relationship more complicated." He sighed.

"Well, what was your plan?"

"I tried it with Pocky, because it wouldn't seem suspicious if I asked them to test something."

"And what happened?"

"They were in the mindset that it was a contest and didn't realize the purpose of it until their mouths touched. Then they pulled away and England-kun stormed out. I think he's just being tsundere but I believe we may have severely confused America-san."

"That's it."

"What?"

"I'm calling France!"

Then, Hungary hung up without warning. Japan sighed for the umpteenth time and put his cell phone back in his kimono.

**That Night-**

England closed the freezer as softly as he could. It was about one in the morning. He held a tub of Mint-Chocolate Chip ice cream with one hand and opened the silverware drawer with the other, slipping a spoon out. The Briton then situated himself on the kitchen counter, something he would never do in front of anyone else, it being so improper. Something else he would never do in company was to eat ice cream directly out of the tub with a spoon. But he was alone now, and doing just that.

He could hear footsteps down the hall and practically had a spasm. England had no way to hide the ice cream before they entered. The light switched on and the Brit nervously dropped the tub and spoon from his hands. They clattered to the ground. His green eyes flicked up to the man under the doorway in surprise.

America rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Iggy? Is that you? What are you doing up?" he yawned. The English man glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing, you know." He replied. America shrugged and pulled a chair out from under a desk that was sitting in the corner of the kitchen. He slid the chair across the tile smoothly to a new spot a few feet in front of England. He spun it around so that it faced the other side of the room and swung his leg over it to sit cowboy style. The younger nation rested his arms across the chair's back and leaned his chin on them. His blue eyes studied the English man in front of him.

"That game that Japan wanted us to play was quite peculiar wasn't it?" England half-laughed. "Yeah, and I totally beat you at it." America smiled with challenging eyes. "Oh, really? You're so bloody childish." The older nation could feel a slight crooked smile crawling to his lips. "You say that like it's a bad thing." America replied.

"And you think that you won because you were too oblivious to realize that it was a trick."

"You sayin' I didn't win?"

"Your words, not mine."

"Are you wantin' a rematch?"

"Maybe I am." England smirked. America stood from his chair and walked over to the oriental-styled table where the pocky box rested. He picked it up and walked back over, standing in front of the counter where the Brit sat.

America pulled out one stick and tilted England's chin up with his hand, causing the green-eyed nation's face to flush uncontrollably. He placed one end in the English man's mouth and the opposite end in his own. They both began to eat at their sides until their mouths met and enticing pleasure swept through them both. A few seconds passed and the two nations pulled away. "Could you tell who won?" America asked, red-faced and staring into the alluring eyes of the man he'd just kissed. "No." England said breathlessly, quickly reaching for another pocky stick from the box that had been placed beside him. America grasped his wrist, stopping its reach, and crashed his lips onto England's. Surprise shot through the Brit's entire body as he titled his head to let their lips fit together more comfortably. America brought his hand to the back of the older nation's head and entwined his fingers into his partner's blonde hair. They broke apart only to catch a breath and continued.

**Meanwhile-**

France leaned in close to the girl's ear. "Ma petite chérie, will you give me a second to look?" Liechtenstein shrugged him off and resumed looking through the pair of binoculars. "No, not yet. And don't call me 'your little darling', pedophile." This caused the seductive French man to frown. "My, well it's apparent that you brother's lessons _have_ had an effect." He muttered, looking over the girl's shoulder as she handed over the binoculars and picked up a camera. About twenty photographs later, the two snuck away through the bushes. "We make a better team than even Japan and Hungary. Just wait 'til I show her these. Honhonhonhon."

**Author's Note: Tell me if this is hard to follow at all, I feel like my writing is a bit jumbled. EXAMS FINISHED TODAY! WOOT WOOT! If you find any grammatical mistakes please correct me. I'm thinking about starting a fanfic about Hungary V.S France match-making. That might be kinda fun and I really want to write another Hetalia fiction. Ciao!**


End file.
